My little Secret
by dreamer1010
Summary: Kagome has a secret that only Sango, Miroku, and her family know about. Now that her world seems to be crashing down, will the one person she wished she never known find out about her little secret, or is that just what she wished had happened. Changed Ti
1. Chapter 1 My baby girl

___Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (someone else does but I do not)_

_> > > > > >_

_Kagome awoke to crying once again. She was so tired. She barley got any sleep the past few weeks._

_Kagome got out of bed and slowly walked over to the baby crib on the other side of_ _her room._

_"shhh" she said as she picked up the crying child whispering soothing nothingness into her ear. "Its ok mama's here"_

> > > > > >

3 years later

"Mommy" a little girl cried as she saw her mom pull into the driveway. "Nana! Nana come quick mommy's here"

"I'm coming Kaori, don't worry I see her." Said Kagome's mother happily.

"Hey sweetheart!" Kagome said as her 3-year-old daughter jumped in her arms.

"Mommy I missed you so much!" said Kaori as she buried her head into her mother's neck.

" I missed you to but moma had to do on a trip with the school so they could teach us to be better teachers, but I'm back now." Kagome said to her daughter.

Kaori the average size of a 3-year-old, maybe a little on the small side, was a very unique child. She had deep dark blue eyes the color of the ocean just like her mother. She had black hair with silver and blue highlights that Kagome knew could only have come form her father. She had tiny claws and little fangs that you could only see when she smiled. She looked like a perfect combination of her mother and father but one thing made her look a lot more like her father than anything else could, and that would be the two black dog ears on the top of her head.

Kagome held her daughter out at arms length to inspect her. Kaori's hair was around mid back. It was perfectly strait just like her fathers and was currently held up in pig tales.

"Good, just as I left you" she said as she rubbed her nose against her daughters in an Eskimo kiss, and her daughter laughed.

"Come on Honey lets get Kaori inside before both of you catch cold." Kagome's mother said as she started to walk back into the house.

"Ya lets go" Kagome said carrying her daughter into the house.

"Mommy when are we gunna go home?" Kaori asked as they got into the house.

"In the morning if that's OK with nana?" Kagome asked the mother.

"Of course it's ok. We have all missed you so much." Said Mrs. H. as she started to prepare dinner.

> > > > > >

A.N. So this is my first Fanfic. I know it is short but it will just have to do for now. PLEASE Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares and Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (someone else does but I do not)_

_> > > > > >_

Kagome finally went to bed with Kaori in her arms. Kaori usually doesn't sleep with Kagome unless she wakes up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, which she usually does, but tonight Kagome thought it would be nice to sleep with her daughter since she had been gone for the last 5 days. Kagome drifted off to sleep around 10:30.

> > > > > >

Kagome's Dream

_"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as a shadow lurked outside her open window. It was 12:00 at night and Kagome awoke to the sound of her window opening._

_"Who else would it be the boogie man?" said InuYasha as he stepped into her room._

_Today was Kagome's Birthday and she just turned 19 years old. Her and InuYasha have been going out for about 1 year now._

_"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she stood and rapped her arms around his neck and his arms rapped around her waist._

_He pulled back just enough to give Kagome a sweet kiss before whispering "Happy birthday baby" in her ear._

_"You remembered" she said happily and gave him a quick kiss._

_"I did more than that I even got you something," she said before pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday baby"_

_"You already said that" she said and opened the box to show a beautiful heart shapes white gold locket that had the word 'forever' on the front and on the inside of the locket was a picture of her and him kissing on their first date. On the other side of the locket was the words InuYasha and Kagome._

_"Oh my goodness, its beautiful." Kagome said throwing her arms around his neck again as he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss._

_The only thing she could think of was how perfect everything was. If only she knew what was going to happen next._

_> > > > > >_

Kagome awoke clutching on to her necklace. She never took it off, even after he betrayed her, but now over their names was a picture of Kaori.

She hated that dream, that memory. It reminded her how much she hated InuYasha for what he did to her.

She saw him every once and a wile. Only because he was Miroku's friend, so it was only natural that she would run into him.

He had no idea, about Kaori that is. Kagome didn't want him or anyone else to know. She moved to Kyoto before she found out she was pregnant, but after she had Kaori she decided that she needed help and moved back to the shrine until she finished college and got a job. When she finally got a job she moved into an apartment with Kaori closer to were she worked.

Sango and Miroku were the only one out of all her old friends that new about Kaori. Since Kaori went to preschool Kagome met a lot of people and became quick friends with Kaori's best friend Kira's parents, but that's a different story.

Kagome deciding to tale a shower, sat up carefully so she wouldn't wake her sleeping child. Then stood up and went to go take a shower.

> > > > > >

A.N. i know it is short but give me a break it was longer when i wrote it out. Well i hope you like it and i will try to make the chapters longer, but no promises. Well PLEASE review!

thanks


	3. Chapter 3 Home again

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (someone else does but I do not)_

_Hey I would like to thank Neko Kagome for being my very first reviewer along with:_

_Aznanglestar QT_

_Kagome M.K._

_LynGreenTea_

And

_YashaLoves69_

**Chapter 3 Home again**

After Kagome's shower she slipped on a pair of black hip huggers and a dark blue shirt that read 'Just turn around and walk away'.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw Kaori sitting in the kitchen on her Uncle Souta's lap wile he helped her eat her pancakes.

"Hey sis sleep well?" Souta asked as she slowly walked into the kitchen. She was still a little tired.

"Don't I always." She said smiling at her now 17-year-old brother.

"Mommy are we going home tuday" Kaori asked hopping the answer was a yea. Kagome knew that Kaori loved spending time at nanas and Jii-chan but she loved our apartment and she probably missed it by now.

Kagome and Kaori lived in a 3-bedroom apartment building. It wasn't fabulous but it was nice. It has an average size Kitchen/dinning room, a large living room that was connected to the Kitchen. Kagome had the master bedroom, Kaori had the medium sized bedroom and they used the smallest as a playroom/study. Kagome and Kaori's rooms were actually pretty big. Kagome had a Queen size bed, a television, a bookcase, a desk and a laptop, and last but not least a walk in closet. Her room was nothing special, painted white like the rest of the apartment.

Kaori's room on the other hand, was just a tad bit smaller than Kagome's but it was full of toys games and stuffed animals. She has a Twin sized bed with one of those light blue Princess Canopy things you can but at the store and hang from the ceiling. Her walks even though they were white were covered with pictures and paintings. All her stuffed animals were lined up against the wall next to her bed except for her favorite stuff animal doggie that she kept on her bed.

"Ya we are leaving soon after you eat breakfast so as soon and we will get you all washed up and dressed and then we are off." Kagome said answering her daughter's question.

"Ok mommy!" Kaori said taking another bite of her pancake, "awl done" she said with her moth full of food.

"Kaori how many times do I have to tell you not to chew with your mouth full?" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

Swallowing Kaori answered "sorry mommy"

And let her drupe her head a little before looking up with big puppy dog eyes (A.N. no pun intended) "do you forgive me"

"Of course I do, now lets go get you cleaned up and dressed" Kagome said picking up a now smiling Kaori and placing her on her hip.

Turning to Souta she said, "Souta could you do me a favor and pack up her things but leave an outfit out for her to wear today PLEASE." Giving Souta the same puppy dog eyes that Kaori was just giving her.

"Ok sis" Souta said laughing, then returned to eating his breakfast.

> > > > > >

After giving Kaori a bath kagome rapped her up in a towel and walked to her room. On her bed was a bag full of Kaori's cloths and on top were the cloths that Souta picked out for her to wear.

Souta had picked out blue jeans with a curvy designed up the side of one of the pant legs and a dark blue shirt that said 'little angel' with a halo around the a.

Well at least we know Uncle Souta is good at picking out cloths that match, don't we!" Kagome said after her daughter was fully dressed. "Not like Uncle Miroku."

Kaori giggled remembering how Miroku tried to get her dressed one time last month but failed horribly.

"Well let's hurry up and say bye-bye to everyone so we can get home. Boyo probably misses you." Kagome said as she saw her daughter's eyes light up at the mention of Boyo their incredibly fat cat.

"OK!" she said and they started to walk down the stairs.

> > > > > >

Kagome and Kaori walked into their apartment, surprised to see Sango and Miroku sitting on the couch.

"Aunty Sango! Uncle Roku" Kaori yelled running up and giving them a big hug. Kaori could pronounce Sango's name fine but had some trouble saying Miroku's name so now he was called Uncle 'Roku' for shot.

"Hey Kido!" Miroku said giving her a big hug.

"Hey Sweetie!" Sango said giving her a kiss on the cheek before asking her to go into the playroom wile she talked to mommy.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked when she heard the playroom door shut.

"Well you see…." Sango started off but couldn't seem to figure out a way to say it.

"When you were gone…" Miroku tried to finish.

"We kind of planned a party for tonight and we wanted to know if you could come?" Sango said still looking a little nervous even though Kagome couldn't see why.

"I don't see why not, I just have to find a babysitter for Kaori assuming other people are going to be there." She said looking up her baby sitters phone #. "Who's coming?"

"Well Me, Miroku, Hojo, Ami, InuYasha, Koga, Ayame." She said very fast but Kagome heard the name anyway.

"InuYasha!" she wined

"Oh, please Kagome, PLEASE come!" Sango begged. "For me?"

"Fine, I can't believe I am willingly going to a party with InuYasha, but I will do it." She said in kind of a depressed manner.

"YAY!" Sango said pulling her friend into a hug, "we haven't all hung out together in over a year and a half ago!"

"Man, I thought I was finally getting luck.'" Kagome joked and hugged her friend back.

"Who knows Kagome you might get the perfect chance to tell him about Kaori." Miroku said with an evil smile on his face.

"Miroku you KNOW I do NOT want him to know about Kaori… I'm not ready for that yet." She whispered the last part.

"I know but don't you think Kaori deserves a Family?" said Miroku pulling her into a hug.

"I know… I know" Kagome said sadly them perked up remembering the party. "So what are we going to do at this party anyway?"

'You'll find out when you get their." Sango said and walked away.

> > > > > >

A.N. Hey so how do you like it so far! I made this chapter a little longer that the other two but it is still kind of short, but what can I say I'm trying! I will try to update by tomorrow or Thursday since I have a half-day it will probably be then! PLEASE REVIEW! The more I reviews I get the more I wright! WELL OK!

**Next chapter: PARTY TIME!**

A.N. If you guys see anything wrong PLEASE tell me so I can fix it! Thanks!

also : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! if you like or dont like it just tell me AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW... PLEASE do not make me beg! sigh


	4. Chapter 4 Party Time!

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (someone else does but I do not)_

Thanks for the reviews!

Demonpriestess07: THANK YOU! You added me to your favorites + reviewed! You rock.

Neko Kagome: I'm Glad you fell loved!

Mitsukai15

LynGreenTea

Yashaloves69

Kagome M.K

AznangelstarQT

Daze-In-A-Haze

> > > > > >

A.N. ok i know befor i said that Sesshomaru and Rin were going to be at the pary but i changed my mind. I doesn't work for what i want to happen in later chapters. I already changed that earlier chapter...sorry!

Chapter 4: Party time!

Kagome had gotten Mia, Kaori's usual babysitter, to baby-sit for her on such short notice.

Mia was 15 and had long sandy blond hair around mid back and her eyes were electric blue. She was a demon of course, actually a hanyou like Kaori. She was sweet protective and had a very kind heart.

After Mia got to Kagome's apartment kagome gave her, her cell #, even though she knew Mia knew it by heart. After she was sure they were all set she got in the car and drove to Sango's apartment 5 minutes away.

**> > > > > >**

Kagome was the first to arrive. Sango asked she to come around 7:30 to help set up and that the real party didn't start until 8. Kagome of course showed up late.

Their was still another good 10 minutes until people started showing up, and Kagome hoped Sango was not going to be to mad that she was late.

Kagome walked up to Sango's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Kagome is that you?" Kagome could hear Sango yell from inside the apartment.

"Ya it's me can I come in?" Kagome yelled back

"Ya hold on one sec." Kagome heard and she could hear Sango's footsteps walk to the door, " Come on in" Sango said opening the door for her.

"Thanks" Kagome said as she walked in to see the surprise of her life.

(A.N. Ok the end… no that would be to mean)

> > > > > >

"**_Surprise_**" everyone yelled as she walked in.

"What the HELL" Kagome said as she jumped back and put her hand over her heart.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Sango said giving her a big hug.

"My Birthday?" Kagome asked still in shock, and then remembered what today was.

"What Wench you actually forgot your own Birthday, how STUPID can you get" InuYasha said stepping out from the crowd secretly admiring how much she has changed over the past year and ½. 'Shit Kagome you have changed'

"I did NOT forget my birthday… well ok maybe I did but I have had a lot on my mind lately." She said knowing she was not going to win this fight.

"Ya like what?" He said rather rudely.

"None of your dam business, that's what!" She lied. It had everything to do with him, but she still was not ready to tell him that yet.

"Feh" He said as she turned away. 'I wonder what was so important that made her forget her own birthday?' He thought to himself.

Kagome had totally forgotten that today was April 30, and that surprised her. She ALWAYS remembered this day. It was the day Kaori was conceived, and it was also the day before he betrayed her. Which led to her breaking up with him all those years ago.

**> > > > > >**

After everyone said 'hi' to Kagome and they talked for a wile they say down to eat Kagome's birthday cake. Kagome opened her presents and then thanked everyone for all the wonderful things she got.

"Hey who wants to play a game of truth or dare?" Sango asked everyone and they all agreed. "Ok here are the rules. You have to spin the bottle and whomever it lands on you asked a truth or dare question, then after they complete they spin the bottle and ask the next person a question. You must answer the question truthfully or complete the dare, unless they are perverted or unreasonable in any way," she said glaring at Miroku. "If you don't than you have to strip for the person who asked you."

"STRIP" they all said at once.

"Miroku get out of Sango's body right now!" Kagome said wondering what had gotten into her friend.

"What we are adults, I am sure we can handle that." She said smiling.

"Ok let's play" Kagome said and went to go get a bottle out of Sango's Kitchen. "Ok who's going first?"

"You since you're the Birthday girl." Rin said smiling

Kagome went to spin the bottle and it landed on Ayame. "Ok Ayame, truth or dare"

"Dare of course"

"I dare you to… sit on Koga's lap for the rest of the game!" Kagome you not hold back the smile that was creeping onto her face. She knew that Ayame liked Koga even though she would NEVER admit that.

"Fine" Ayame said pretending to be sad as she went and say on his lap.

After she got into a comfortable position she spun the bottle and it landed on Sango.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Sango said afraid of what Ayame would make her so of she said dare.

"Sango how do you really fell about Miroku?"

"I um… well you see… I think he is a…" Sango started but stopped when she felt a hand on her ass. "A **_pervert_**!" She yelled turning around and slapping him **hard **on the face.

The bottle landed on Hojo next. He picked dare to everyone's surprise.

Kagome exudes herself wileSango was thinking of a dare and walked to the bathroom. In there she pulled out her cell to check the time. '9:00 that means I still have an hour before I have to leave, I promised Mia that I would get back by 10:00'

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and went to get everyone some soda and walked into the living room to see that Hojo, Koga, and Miroku had already gone and now Miroku was spinning the bottle. It landed on InuYasha.

"Truth or Dare" he asked.

"Truth"

After Miroku thought for a second, he came up with the perfect question. "What would you do if you found out that you had a kid?" Miroku asked then made the mistake by looking over at Kagome who was currently giving her a death glare, but thankfully nobody noticed.

"I don't know, what the hell of a question is that Miroku?' InuYasha yelled.

"Just a question." Said Miroku looking strait into his eyes and not backing down.

"Feh, whatever." said InuYasha he spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome.

"So Kagome, truth or dare." Said InuYasha with a smirk on his face.

"Dare." Kagome said not breaking eye contact with him the hole time.

"Ok I dare you to…"InuYasha started but was interrupted when Kagome's cell started ringing.

> > > > > >

A.N. Hey sorry that this story was out a little later than I expected. FanFiction would not let me update a new chapter for some reason. Sorry! I'm doing this at school rohjy now and if i gey caight i am DEAD!

Luv

Dreamer

**_Chapter 5: interruptions_**


	5. Chapter 5 Interruptions

HEY! Well it looks like I will only be able to updateat school now.Something's wrong with my computer and when I go to update a chapter my story doesn't show up, that is until I get my computer fixed (which I am making my mom do later). Well I am so sorry! But I will NOT stop this story! No matter what! So well here it is!

Thanks to:

YashaLoves69

AznangelstarQT

Batmanfan4: I hate them too, but I just couldn't resist.

BrokenTenshi: hey you broke my computer! lol

Cyberdemon: you'll just have to wait and see now wont you.

Spike angelus

anime-lover-forever2007: well since you need more to LIVE I guess I could update.

Kagome M.K.

demonpriestess07

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (someone else does but I do not)

Chapter 5: Interruptions

**LAST TIME**

"Feh, whatever." said InuYasha he spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome.

"So Kagome, truth or dare." Said InuYasha with a smirk on his face.

"Dare." Kagome said not breaking eye contact with him the hole time.

"Ok I dare you to…"InuYasha started but was interrupted when Kagome's cell started ringing.

**NOW**

"Hold on a second," Kagome said and picked up her phone, but hesitated a little when she saw whom the call was from. 'Home' she thought to herself and then answered.

"Hello" Kagome she asked her voice a little shaky, "Is everything ok?"

"Kagome it's me Mia." Said the voice on the other line.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said hearing the worried tone in Mia's Voice.

"It's Kaori, she is really sick, I don't know what to do. She has a really high temperature and she is sweating a lot." Mia said her voice sounding more and more like she was on the brink of tears.

"Oh my god," Kagome said getting worried glances from everyone. "Mia don't worry I will be right there, everything is going to be alright." Kagome said and hung up the phone.

"I am so sorry but I have to go" Kagome said picking up her jacket and walking towards the door, getting very confused looks from all her friends except Miroku and Sango who knew who Mia was and were very concerned for Kaori's well being.

"Is everything ok" Sango said getting very worried about her goddaughter from the look on Kagome's face.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Kagome said giving her a hug then whispering, " Kaori's sick, I might have to take her to the hospital, but I'll call you later" then turned around and ran out the door.

"What was that about?" InuYasha asked wondering who Kaori was and why Kagome was trying to hide her.

> > > > > >

Kagome drove home as fast as she could, so worried about what she would find when she got there.

" God please let her be alright," she whispered to herself as she parked the car in front of her apartment building.  
Kagome ran up to her apartment and rushed inside to find Kaori in bed and Mia taking her temperature.

"Thank goodness Kagome your home." Mia said giving her a big hug.

"Are you ok? How's Kaori doing?" Kagome asked when Mia pulled back from the hug.

"She's in her room, I took her temp. It's 102" Mia said walking with Kagome to Kaori's room.  
Kagome handed her a check and told her that she had everything under control and that she could go home now.

"Thanks Kagome, I hope Kaori fells better! Call me if you need me." And then she left.

Kagome watched her leave and then went to Kaori thinking that is was going to be a very long night.

> > > > > >

Kagome was up all night taking care of Kaori. Early this morning she took her to the doctors and he said that she had the flu and gave her some medicine to make her feel better.

When they got home from the doctors they were both so tired that they went to bed in Kagome's room.  
Kagome awoke with her daughter in her arms later in the afternoon to someone knocking on the door.  
She sat up slowly and kissed her daughter on the head before going to answer the door.

Kagome answered the door to find a very worried Sango at the door.

"Oh my god is everything alright? How is Kaori? Is she hurt? Why aren't you answering me?" Sango yelled in a panic.

With everything that had happened last night Kagome accidentally forgot to call Sango.

"Sango calm down, she is fine. I took her to the doctor and she said she had the flu, but she should be better in a few days." Kagome said trying to calm Sango down. "Where is Miroku?" trying to get Sango's mind of the subject.

"Oh he is with InuYasha… he and some of the gang came early this morning to see if we had heard anything about you. Everyone made us promise that we would call them when we figured out what happened. InuYasha stayed because he had nothing else to do." Sango said finally calming down only for Kagome to start panicking.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"No, I didn't, but we better think of an excuse now because when I get back he and everyone else is going want an explanation." Sango said and went to sit on a stool in the kitchen.

"Just tell them….I don't know…. That Souta got in some trouble with some bullies and was hurt pretty bad and…His girlfriend Mia called me because she didn't know what to do." Kagome said thinking that it was a reasonable excuse, as long as she told Souta to go along with it encase anyone called to see how he was doing.

"Ok" Sango said while shrugging her shoulders agreeing to the plan, "Now let mw see my goddaughter"

> > > > > >

A.N. sorry this is not very long but it's the best i could do considering i'm leaving tommorow to head back home and this is my nanas computer. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you all enjoyed the food! Mmmmm so good! Well this is chapter 5 and I will update chapter 6 as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks

**CHAPTER 6: The truth**

Luv

Dreamer


	6. Chapter 6 The truth

___Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (someone else does but I do not)_

HEY! Here it is Chapter 6!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 6: The truth

It has been about a week since Kaori got sick. She was finally better and everyone was relived.

Kagome ended up taking Kaori to the shrine to have her mother help look after her when Kagome went to work. Kagome hated when Kaori was sick, a cold she could handle, but when it came to the flu she knew she had to call in an expert.

Kagome's mother was happy to help, she always was, and took exhalent care of her granddaughter.

Kagome could tell that Kaori did not being stuck inside all the time. She had been so sick that Kagome and her mother made sure she stayed in bed. Kagome decided that since she was all better that they would go to the park and get an ice cream.

"Mommy can uncle Souta come to!" Kaori said happy that she got to go to the park **_AND_** get ice cream too.

"Ok why don't you go ask him?" Kagome told her daughter with a loving smile on her face.

Kaori ran into the living room and asked Souta if he wanted to come.

"I would love to come Kaori," he said and then they left.

Kagome, Kaori and Souta were walking threw the park not to far away from the shrine but far enough away that they had decided to take a car.

Kagome, Kaori, and Souta finished their ice creams and Kaori dragged Souta to the playground.

Kagome sat down, leaning against a tree, and watched Kaori play with Souta. After about ten minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and let out a small gasp when she saw who it was.

(A.N. I was going to have that be part of the last chapter and end it there but I thought that would be WAY to mean.)

"InuYasha" she whispered, and then stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Souta hearing his sister talking looked over to see InuYasha with his sister. He turned to Kaori and told her to go play on the slides and stay over there until he came to get her.

Souta, after seeing that she had left to play on the slides, walked over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her before turning to InuYasha.

"Ya, what _**ARE**_ you doing here?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He use to admire him but after what he did to his sister, he stopped liking him and found him rather disgusting.

Kagome after taking a second to realize that Souta was here and **NOT** with Kaori, quickly looked around to see that she was playing on the slides, like her uncle had told her, an then looked quickly back ay InuYasha hoping he didn't notice. Luckily he had been to busy looking at Souta to notice.

"Hey Souta you don't look like you were beat up at all." InuYasha stated and looked over Souta to see if he missed anything that would tell him if her was truly hurt.

"I'll ask you once again. **What are you doing here**?" Souta said with much more anger in his voice.

"Souta, why don't you go get the carwhile I talked to InuYasha." Kagome said hearing the anger in his voice, yet not looking away from InuYasha.

"Ya sure, do you want me to take your stuff with me?" He asked a little reluctant to leave.

Kagome catching the double meaning in what Souta asked shook her head before he ran off to get the car.

"So what **_are_** you doing here?" she asked in a monotone voice, not wanting to show him any emotions.

"I was driving by when I saw you and I thought I would say hi and see how Souta was doing, but he seems fine to me." InuYasha said wanting to know what was going on.

"Well now that you have seen that he is fine, there is nothing stopping you from leaving, so you can leave." Kagome said and you could almost see the tension in the air.

Kaori, sensing her mothers' anger slowly walked up and hid behind her leg, before peeking out from behind it to see what was causing her mother to become so angry.

"Cute kid" InuYasha said seeing Kaori peek out from behind Kagome leg. Fortunately for Kagome, he couldn't see her ears because of the hat she had on. "She your cousin or something?"

Kagome started to tense up do to his question which made Kaori let out a small growl.

"Mommy, who's he?" Kaori asked tugging on Kagome's pants.

'Mommy?' thought InuYasha 'when the hell did that happen?'

Kagome knelled down to her size, "Nobody to worry about sweetie, look there's Uncle Souta why don't you go get in the car and mommy will be there in a second." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Ok mommy" Kaori said and then ran to her Uncle.

Kagome watched her daughter run to her uncle and then stood up when she heard a voice from behind her.

" So you're a mom now, why didn't you ever tell us?" When he got no answer he asked a different question, anything to break the awkward silence. "How old is she?" he asked praying that she would answer.

"Three" she said turning around to face him, looking strait in his eyes.

"Oh wow she's…wait did you say three… but that would mean that… that…" InuYasha tried to say but the words just didn't seem to want to come out.

"You're the father," Kagome said so softly that InuYasha could barley here it.

"But…how…why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked his bangs bow covering his eyes so she couldn't see the hurt look on his face.

"You cheated on me InuYasha, CHEATED on me!" Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes,

"Kagome…" InuYasha started but was interrupted.

"You think that I would just go prancing up to you and tell you that you got me pregnant? Do you think that I would trust you with our CHILD after what you did to me!" She yelled even louder before running to the car, letting Souta drive because she was so upset.

> > > > > >

Back in the park stood InuYasha to shocked to move.

"I'm a father," he whispered into the night.

> > > > > >

When Souta, Kagome, and Kaori finally got to the house Kagome's mother got Kaori changed while Souta tried to calm his sister.

"Shhh Kagome its ok." Souta whispered to Kagome as she leaned against him.

"No its not Souta he knows about her, he KNOWS about Kaori!" she sobbed.

Souta was about to say something when Kaori walked in despite her nana telling her not too.

"Mommy, why did that man make you so upset?" Kaori asked as she saw her mother crying, tears starting to form in her own eyes.

Kagome looked at her daughter not able to answer the question, so she picked her up and cradled her in her arms until they both fell asleep, tears staining there cheeks.

> > > > > >

A.N. Well here it is chapter 6! Yay my computer fixed! (Watch it break again,) Well I got to go! The next chapter is going to be so long! It took up 10 pages front and back in my story notebook! This one only took up 3 front and back. Well I will update as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 7: What I want.**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

(the button is right here)

V


	7. Chapter 7 What i want

Hey. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. My friend is going threw a lot right now and he really needed me and still does. He was so depressed and I finally got him out of it, when the person who made him depressed in the first place came back and made it worse, so now I'm back at step 1. Well I am so sorry it took me so long to update and I will update again as soon as I can.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 7: What I want**

Kagome's Dream

_"InuYasha…what?" Kagome said shocked at what she saw before her._

_Kagome had spent the night at InuYasha's house. He took her out to dinner and a club only to later go to InuYasha's were they had decided to finalytake their relationship to the next level. _

_She had woken up to no one in bed with her, so she got into the pj's she had kept at InuYasha's incase she had one of her unexpected yet frequent sleep-over at his house. (The never did anything it was just nice to spend time with each other and they loved waking up in each others arms.)_

_She walked down the stairs looking for InuYasha and what she saw almost killed her._

_There right in front of her was InuYasha and Kikyo, Kagome's now x-best friend, in a full out make out session. After everything that they did the last night he was standing their kissing Kikyo!_

_InuYasha hearing Kagome's voice immediately broke the kiss realizing what he had done._

_"Kagome wait, I didn't mean to, it was just…" InuYasha started but Kagome soon interrupted. _

_"Just what InuYasha" Kagome yelled "Just a mistake. Well to bad because I'm not buying it. We're done!"_

_InuYasha stood there in shock as he watched her run out of the door._

_"What have I done?" he said as he cradled his head in his hands forgetting all about the girl he was just kissing._

End dream

Kagome awoke around 5:00 in the morning to someone hammering on her apartment door.

It was now Saturday, 2 days since she ran into InuYasha at the park, she hadn't seen or heard from him and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she walked sleepily to the door. "You know people are trying to sleep in here" she said and then opened the door to see a very pissed off hanyou.

"Oh its you, you know you probably woke my kid up with all that racket." Kagome said not to pleased at being woken up at 5 in the morning.

"How could you not tell me?" InuYasha Yelled

"Will you shut up you are going to wake her up and you will not have to deal with her for the rest of the day." Kagome hissed.

After taking a few deep breaths he calmly said, "How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Easy, I just didn't tell you," she said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

InuYasha was about to yell again when he heard a voice come from inside the apartment.

"Mommy" the voice said "I can't sleep I had a bad dream." Kagome had now moved away from the door to her daughter and InuYasha could see the little holding a stuffed dog with one hand and rubbing her eye with the other.

"Come in if you want" Kagome said to InuYasha as she picked up the little girl and walked to the living room.

InuYasha followed then into the living room and sat the chair near the couch the girls were currently in. Kaori was cuddling up against Kagome and soon fell asleep.

InuYasha stared at the girl in Kagome's arms taking in what she looked like. Her black hair with silver and pale blue streaks a little messy from sleep, her pink lips, button nose, her blue eyes that could no longer be seen because she was fast asleep, but the thing that caught his eye was two black triangle shaped dog-ears on top of her head.

"How often does she have nightmares?" He whispered curiously wanting to know everything about his newfound daughter.

"Almost every night" She replied simply not taking her eyes of her sleeping daughter.

"What's her name?" he whispered trying very hard to be quiet.

Kagome looked strait into his eyes before answering "Kaori"

"Kaori" he whispered to himself thinking how much that name seemed to fit. "She's so beautiful."

"Ya she is isn't she" Kagome said smiling and rubbing her daughters ears quickly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I was a father?"

Kagome looked up at him with anger and some other emotion in her eyes that he couldn't place before whispering harshly "Because you cheated on me, how was I to know that you would never do it again?"

"Don't you think she deserves a father?"

Kagome sat there thinking of what to say next when she remembered what her mother said to her after they got back from the park

FLASHBACK

"Kagome what's wrong" Kagome's mother said after they put Kaori back to bed.

"We ran into InuYasha at the park today," Kagome said sadly "he knows"

"He was bound to find out sometime," her mother said giving her a hug.

"Oh mom I don't know what to do, now that he knows he is going to want to be a part of her life but I don't think I am ready for that." Kagome said starting to cry again.

"Honey you're a mom now, it stopped being what you wanted the day she was born" Kagome's mom said rubbing her back. "Now all that matters is what is best for Kaori."

Your right mom and she does need a father figure in her life." Kagome sighed, "The only question is, is he the right choice? Is he is going to be there for her? For us?"

END FLASHBACK

"I need to think, this is just all to much for me to handle" Kagome said standing up with her daughter still in her arms.

"I understand" InuYasha said and then started walking to the door before stopping. "I'll be back tomorrow I want an answer by then. Just remember I will be a part of her life, no matter what it takes." and with that her left.

The rest of the day seemed like it lasted forever yet not long enough. She had A LOT to think about.

Kagome had to drag herself out of bed that morning. Oh how she was dreading the decision that she was going to have to make today.

It was 9:00 and Kagome walked into the kitchen to make breakfast when she noticed that there was a message on the answering machine.

Pressing the play button she sat on stool and listened to the very annoying computer voice go "you have one new voice message. Message one."

"Kagome" said an all to familiar voice on the answering machine, "It's InuYasha, and I just called to tell you that I will pick you and Kaori up at 6:00 tonight."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to calm her nerves and think about what she was going to do.

It was 5:50 and Kagome was finishing Kaori's bath. Kaori, being a 3-year-old child, decided that it would be fun to dump flower all over the kitchen floor and get it all over herself in the process.

Kagome was washing the soap off Kaori when she heard the doorbell ringing"Who is it?" Kagome yelled from the bathroom hoping that whoever was at the door could hear her.

"It's InuYasha, is everything ok in there?" Kagome heard.

"Ya everything is fine, come on in." Kagome yelled then heard the front door open.

"Where are you?" InuYasha said looking around the apartment.

"Down the hall" Kagome said rinsing the conditioner out of Kaori's hair.

"You're giving her a bath now? Didn't you get my message?" InuYasha said leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"Yes I got your message, what do you think I wanted Kaori to get herself covered in flower?" Kagome said

"Oh so I'm guessing that mess in the kitchen was due to Kaori," said InuYasha watching Kagome rinse Kaori's hair.

"The one and only. Right my little trouble maker." Kagome said tapping Kaori's nose.

"Yep" Kaori said very proudly.

"Well your all done so lets get you dressed and then we are going to go out for dinner." Said Kagome wrapping a towel around her daughter and pulled her out of the bathtub.

After Kaori was finally dressed in dark blue jeans, a dark blue shirt and a light blue vest over it they were finally ready to go.

Dinner was amazing and after the finished d InuYasha decided to take them to the park since it was not to dark out. Kagome and InuYasha were currently sitting on the bench watching Kaori play on the slides in front of them.

"You still owe mw a dare you know" InuYasha said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"I never got to ask my dare at Sango's party because you had to leave, why did you have to leave?" InuYasha remembered that night he had over heard Kagome telling Sango that she had to leave due to someone named Kaori 'KAORI!' it all of a sudden clicked into place. "Was something wrong with Kaori!" he asked in a sudden panic, 'why hadn't I realized it before?'

"Yes, but calm down she was sick with the flu but I took her to the doctor and as you can see she's ok now" kagome said surprised at how worried he was acting, 'maybe he really is what's best for Kaori.' She thought to herself.

"Feh, I knew that" InuYasha said trying to revive what was left of his tuff guy act. While turning his attention back to Kaori. "We need to talk" InuYasha finally said looking away from Kaori to look into Kagome's eye's, but was disappointed when she wouldn't look at him.

"I know" was all she said, still staring at Kaori.

"I want to be a part of her life, your life." InuYasha said wanting to get her to look at him, but she continued to stare forward.

"Why, so you can take over part of your fathers business now that you have a heir. What, do you just want to use her like you used me? Don't think that I forgot that your father wants you to have a heir before you can take over your part of the business."

"No… I mean well yes that is part of it…NO that's not why." InuYasha said trying to get her to understand.

"Then what would the reason be?" Kagome asked still refusing to look away from her daughter.

"Exactly what you're looking at now. I want to be a part of her life, I want to be her father, I want to be your…" he started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"InuYasha, It stopped being what you wanted the day she was born whether you knew it or not. Now it's what Kaori wants and what is best for her." Kagome said semi-quoting her mother.

"Don't you think that she wants a father?"

"I KNOW she wants a father," She yelled, then her voice quieted down to a whisper, "I just don't know what to do. I let you into my life before and you cheated on me with my best friend. How am I supposed to know you won't do it again and hurt Kaori in the process?"

"Kagome I wouldn't do that again, I made a mistake but I would never think of hurting our daughter."

That's when Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She had tried and tried but that last comment was just too much. Her crying quickly caught Kaori's attention. Seeing that her mom was upset Kaori turned to InuYasha and started punching his chest as hard as her little body could. She kept screaming, "What did you do to my mommy. What DID YOU DO!" over and over again.

There, InuYasha was sitting on the bench, his daughter in his arms pounding on his chest, with the mother of his child trying to calm her down.

"Kaori Its ok, look I'm fine" Kagome said finally getting her daughter to calm down.

Kaori flung herself into her mother's arms and cried her heart out, until she finally fell asleep.

"Why don't you guys spend the night over my house. That way Kaori can get some rest and you and I can talk in private." InuYasha offered looking at his watch realizing it was only 7:30.

"Ok that would be nice." Said Kagome standing up with Kaori in her arms.

I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! Like I said my friend is going through A LOT right now. I will update as soon as I can. thanks and i hope you liked chapter 7! oh and just to let you know i am changing the title of this story from **Kagome's smile** to **My little secret**. The story isn't exactly turning out how i thought it would so i decided it needed a new title to match.

Chapter 8: My new Daddy.

Please review!


End file.
